


beachy vibes

by sleepy_nova



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, I wrote this a long time ago, Memes, Sexually Frustrated Teens, Social Media AU, adrien and Marinette on ig, adrien is hormonal, alya is the best, instagram au, kind of, lmao I'm going to hell, marinette is regretful, not really - Freeform, omg, sin - Freeform, they are 16 or 17, this makes me laugh, trying to impress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_nova/pseuds/sleepy_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Alya encourages Marinette to post a risky picture on social media, and Adrien appreciates it more than he would like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beachy vibes

Adrien Agreste was just innocently scrolling through his social media page on Instagram, checking out what everyone was up to as he lay miserably alone in his bedroom.

He let out a large sigh as he switched his phone off. He felt so lonely inside his lovely mansion. He roamed the halls every day, in search of someone other than Nathalie and his father to keep him company, but no one seem interested. To them, he was just a vain model too caught up in his looks. He looked over to Plagg, who was rolling his eyes at the sad sight.

He grabbed his phone again, scowling at Plagg. He refreshed his Instagram page and there was an image of Marinette on his feed. 

Marinette had always been such a nice girl, with good intentions. She always knew when to stand up for herself, and she had a great fashion sense. He always thought she was very pretty, and if he didn't like Ladybug, he probably would've had a crush on her. 

The picture of her on his feed made his eyes widen slightly. She was standing at the beach, half her body cut off. Her eyes were scrunched up with laughter, her azure eyes glittering. Her freckles made her look adorable - making Adrien want to stare at them for hours trying to make out patterns between them. Her plump, pink lips were wide with a smile. She looked genuinely happy. 

But the main part of the picture was her bikini top. Her fair, soft skin, with freckles lightly splattered on her shoulders, fading as they got to her arms. Her skin looked smooth in the sunlight - it made him want to trail his fingers across her bare shoulders and maybe flick her bikini strap off. 

Her skin went all the way down into a dark pink and grey bikini top, perfectly complementing the right amount of boob. His eyes widened as he looked at her chest, the picture obviously focusing on the amount of breast popping out of her bikini. He felt as if Alya encouraged her to post the picture. 

His eyes filled with lust as he looked at the picture. I mean, sure, Ladybug was the girl he had a crush on, but she had rejected him so many times, right?

He looked at her chest again before gulping. He let out a shaky breath. He double tapped the picture before looking at the comments. Of course, there was the typical Alya, saying how hot she looked. He couldn't help but agree as he scrolled up to look at the picture again. 

His mind screamed as he looked at the water droplets trailing down to somewhere he could only dream of. He doesn't know when he stopped breathing, but he started again as he looks at the way her lips were puckered into a smile, making him imagine the unholy things that those lips would do to him. His lazy eyes trailed back to her chest, the smattering of freckles just stopping at the crack of her sun kissed skin. The swell of her usually decent sized breasts looked incredibly larger in this picture. He licked his lips and bit them.

He looked at her midnight hair, her usual pigtails trailing between the crack of both her boobs. His hands shook as he ground his teeth together. She looked so hot. It made him want to slip that unbelievably tiny bikini top off of her and kiss her roughly, his hands cupping her boobs. She would respond automatically gripping his -

"Jesus Christ Agreste, calm down. It's just a damn picture. Control yourself" 

But looking at the picture again, he realised he couldn't control himself. His hands shook as he screamed obscenities about her in his head. He was surely going to go to hell for this. He opened up the comment section and typed something that he was definitely going to regret in the near future.

-

"Alya, honestly, this picture is a bit too risky," Marinette murmured over the phone as she looked at the picture she just posted. She didn't want to post it, but Alya insisted that she looked smoking, so she did it just to get attention from Adrien.

"Girl, you look hot. If this doesn't get Adrien's attention, I don't know what will." Alya stated, as Marinette refreshed her like section. The recent like made her scream.

"OH MY GOD. HE LIKED. IM GOING TO DIE. ALYA OH MY GOD!!!" She screeched, realising the notification of Adrien Agreste just popped up.

"I knew I shouldn't of posted this. This is so embarrassing. What will he think of me now??" Marinette anxiously said into the phone, becoming more and more worried by the minute as she studied the picture. It was too late to delete now. It already had 27 likes. 

"Chill. You look really hot. He will definitely understand why you posted it, and most likely, you know," Alya moaned loudly then giggled. Marinette gulped.

"He wouldn't. He's too kind." She snapped refreshing every few seconds.

She tapped on the picture again, her eyes flitting down to her recent comments. There was one of Alya stating how hot she looked, which was normal, considering that she commented this on every single picture she posted. But as she went to refresh her like section another time, there was a new comment. Her eyes trailed as to who commented, and she dropped her phone and yelped. 

"What?!" Alya exclaimed, obviously worried about the large crash that came from her side of the line. 

Marinette took a few deep breaths and picked up her phone. She looked down at the comment section again and read the comment.

"What the fuck?" 

@adrienagreste commented on your photo: dan clarinet ur bobbie s

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for I have sinned.. HAHAH I wrote this a few weeks ago and I decided to post it so tell me what you think. lmao I'm probably going to hell tbh


End file.
